Past life new love
by NikitaGaudet
Summary: Bella, a once broken bullied girl, now a super bad ass chick


All Human! Don't own anything but plot

Bpov:

I'm Isabella Swan, Bella for short. I'm seventeen and live with my mom in Phoenix. I used to live with my father in Forks Washington but then something happened and I left to live here. It's been 4 years since I seen my dad or been to Forks. I was 13 almost 14. I was short, but I had friends. My best friends were Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale. There boyfriends we nice too, Jasper Hale and Emmett Cullen. Jasper was Rosalie's twin brother and Emmett was Alice's brother. Rose, Jasper and Emmett were older than Alice and I. But only by a year. I was bullied by my looks, I had zits and was well fat. Mostly three girls bullied me, Tanya, Jessica, and Lauren. They were the worst with them always yelling names at me and hitting me when ever they could. But I handled it till...

Flashback

"Look everyone it's Ugly Swan," Tanya snapped calling me that stupid nickname. Ugly Swan that's real smart, my last name being Swan and all. Stupid Slut. She wasn't the brightest.

"Leave me alone Tanya," I say hurring to my desk in the English room.

"Aww is Swan angry?" Lauren asks in her annoying voice.

"Yeah I think she is Lauren," Jessice smiled

"Just leave me the hell alone!" I yell

"Or what Swan? OR WHAT?" Tanya yells slapping me across the face. Lauren and Jessica soon jumps on me and pins me to the ground. Tanya was soon on top of me punching me and kicking me.

"Now Ugly Swan will get what she deserves!" Tanya says taking a pocket knife out of her pocket, and then Jessica and Lauren was laughing as I felt a pain across my stomach, then everything went black.

End of flashback

Now I look back and think if I stayed there what would have happen to me? Would Tanya killed me or would've killed myself?

"Bella," my mother Renee called from downstairs

"Yeah?" I ask

"Come here Phil and I want to talk." Phil was her new husband. My parents broke up after a month of being married.

"Yeah?" I ask going into the kitchen

"Your going back to Forks." Phil states, I never liked him.

"Um what?"

"I said your going to Forks and your mother and I are going to Italy." He smiled

"Ha-ha you got to be kidding," I say looking at my mother

"No Bella your going with your dad."

"Bitch and Asshole you both can go fuck yourselfs." I yell going to my room. Since coming here I have picked up swearing and drinking, but hey what teen doesn't swear or drink. I started packing, this is going to be pure hell but I'm not the same girl. My fat has left thanks to the gym, my zits have cleared up thanks to birth contorl, and my brown eyes have brighten. My hair has also gotten longer and softer. I need to call Leah, Jacob, Anglea, and Seth, they are my best friends. Leah was 5'9 brown skinned and brown hair. She was my first friend here, she is dating Jacob and is Seth's older sister. Jacob is 6'7 brown skinned and built! He can brench like 200 pounds. He is Anglea's older brother. Seth is 6'1 and same as Leah but has shorter hair and well is a boy, he is also dating Anglea. Anglea is 5'9 and has black hair, she also wears glasses. Seth, Anglea are 17 while Jacob and Leah are 18.

_Ang, need to talk get the gang and pick me up-B_

I texted Anglea and finished packing.

_Were outside-Ang_

"I'm going out, be home later" I say pushing past my mom

"No drinking and your leaving at 7:00am tomorrow morning."

"Whatever," I say closing the door."Hey guys." I greeted the gang sourly

"Whats up Belly?" Jake asks he always calls me stupid nicknames.

"I'm moving to Forks." I state sitting in the backseat of Angleas car.

"What!" they all say at once

"..Douches."

"When are you leaving?" Ang asks frowning

"Tomorrow morning." I frown

"Then lets party like Ke$ha!" Leah screams

"Not allowed to drink, but FUCK IT!" I scream

"Back to my place!" Jake yells. We drove to Jake's and drank everything. Ang dropped me off at my house at 11:00pm. I was just getting to being Buzz.

"Isabella Marie Swan." Phil yells

"Shut the fuck up. This is my last night with my friends so suck a fucking dick!" I surred

"Room now!" Renee yelled. I'm not calling her my mother ever again.

"Bitch!" I say stomping off to my room. I layed in my bed and fell asleep. I awoke with a buzzing noice it was 6:40am. I checked my phone 2 missed texts.

_B texted me later-L_

_Bella Imma miss your ass!-Jakey boo _(He put that name in my phone.)

_Sure after I land in the hell hole-B_ (To Leah)

_Imma miss ya too Jakey!-B_

I dragged myself off my bed and showered.

"Bella are you up?" Renee asked

"No I'm in the shower asleep," I snap

"Whatever were leaving in 10"

"Get the fuck out!" I say wrapping a towel around me. I pulled on the clothes I picked out last night and then dragged my 3 suitcases down stairs.

"Hey Step-Ass, Renee I'm ready!" I yell

"Watch your mouth." Renee snap dragging one of my suitcases to the car. "Were getting your bike shipped out next week." she informed me

"Whatever." I say putting my headphones in and turning my Ipod up.

After they dropped me off I went and sat on a plane for 2 hours. I got off the plane and found my suitcases. Stupid mother, stupid Phil STUPID FORKS! I yell to myself then I spot my dad. He is Charlie Swan, the cheif of police in Forks.

"Hey Bells!" he greets me with a smile.

"Hey dad," I frown

"Don't worry it won't be that bad."

"Yeah," I say getting into the police car. We drove without talking till be pulled up to the old 2 bedroom house."Same bedroom?" I ask, getting a nod from Charlie, I dragged 2 of my suit cases to my old bedroom. Charlie but the last suit case in my room and left. It was the same purple bedroom from 4 years bed where I cryed myself to sleep. I unpacked my clothes in the closet and layed on the bed. It was only 5:30pm so I thought I would check my phone.

_Bella! text me!-Ang_

_Bella, call me-L_

_Belly text me-Jakey Boo_

_Bell call me-Sethy_

Wow, they don't seem to miss me

_Ang texting now-B_

_Leah I miss ya call ya later-B_

_Jakey texting now-B_

_Call ya later Sethy-B_

I sent them and put the phone on my stomach. I soon pulled my shirt up and walked to the body mirror. The scar will always be there. Across my pale white stomach was a light pink scar from Tanya.

"Bells school is tomorrow your all ready and heres a surpirse Phil and your mom sent your bike and it came early." Charlie says popping his head in after I pulled my shirt down.

"Okay thanks Dad," I smile

"Time for supper," he says, I follow him and found he couldn't cook.

"How about I cook from now on?" I suggest

"Sure," he smiles eating his pizza

NEXT MORNING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I awoke at 7:30am I have one hour. I jumped into the shower then pulled on black skinnys and a blue shirt on. I soon found my red chucks and grabbed my jacket and backpack. "Morning Dad," I say smiling in the kitchen

"Morning Bells, I will be gone till about 5am tomorrow," he says leaving. Wow this will be like living by myself.

"Okay," I say grabbing toast then checking my phone.

_Bella have a great first day, miss you-Ang_

_Belly I miss you-Jakey Boo_

_Get your ass back here soon!-L_

_Miss you-Sethy_

I love my friends...

_Miss you love ya Ang-B_

_Miss you too Jakey-B_

_I wish. Miss you LaLa love ya-B_(Leah)

_Miss you too Sethy ;(-B_

I dropped my phone in my pocket then walked outside to find my bike in the drive way. It was black and purple. I put my backpack on my back and jumped on the bike. I drove fast to the school and parked next to a Red BMW. Nice car. Then I saw Alice Cullen, she hasn't changed much. But her long brown hair was now black and in a pixie cut, you could see her green eyes from here. Rosalie was next to her, she still had the model body and blue eyes. They are waiting for someone. Who? I think when a Volvo drives up beside me. I wonder who it is there waiting for. Then a big man jumped out of the backseat, he had curly back hair, Emmett Cullen. Then a blonde man came out of the passerger seat, Jasper Hale. But there was one more guy, he had bronze hair and green eyes, kind of like Alice. Must be Alice's twin brother from broading school. What was his name? I don't know but he was a God! I watched Emmett and Jasper greet Alice and Rosalie in a hug. While the bronze haired guy watched for someone, did he have a girlfriend? Of course someone like him never stay single.

I walked into the school without anyone knowing it was me, thank God. "Hello I'm Isabella Swan and I'm new." I say to a little old lady

"Hello dear, I'm Ms. Cope. Here is your time table, please bring this sheet at the end of the day, after you got all your teachers to sign it." she smiled handing me a couple sheets.

"Thanks," I say leaving the small room. Locker 234? Where is it? 230, 231, 232, 233, AH! 234! I put in the signed code then I saw I had all my books there. I taped up my time table and check it. English room 501, History room 456, Math room 567, then Lunch, then Biology room 200, and then Gym. Great...School here is going to suck. I grabbed my books and shut the locker. Room 501 here I come. I dragged down the hall, not looking or minding the stares from people. Then I entered room 501. I spotted Alice talking to someone, she didn't look up when I entered the room but everyone else did. I walked up to Mr. Dalton, and waited for him to notice me.

"Yes?" he asked

"I'm Bella Swan and I'm new." I whisper

"Uh yes, here give me the sheet to sign," he says grabbing the sheet from me and signing it then pointing to Alice.

"Alice?"

"Go sit by ." he states. I glided threw the rows to Alice. I sat down without her noticing. Same old Alice.

"Hi!" she says after we got signed to read from the book page 80-95.

"Hey" I whispered my hair covering my face

"I'm Alice Cullen," she smiled

"I'm Bella Swan" I laughed

"Bella!" Alice says hugging me

"Hi Alice, how have you been?"

"Okay I guess, I've missed you."

"Same,"

"Rosalie missed you too, Emmett cried when you left so did Jasper."

"Aww" I say picturing Emmett and Jasper crying.

"Lunch do you wanna sit with us?"

"Duh" I smiled

THE BELL RANG!

"Later Bella," Alice says before going to French

"Bye Alice." I say walking to my locker. When I get there the bronze haired God was beside it. I open my locker as he opens his beside me. I couldn't help to notice but he is really tall and has muscles, not like Emmett or Jake but still.

"Hello," he says in a beautiful voice. I looked up to see he was talking to me.

"Uh...Hi" I say, nice one Bella.

"I'm Edward Cullen," he smiles a crooked smile

"I-I'm Bella Swan"

"Nice to meet you Bella."

"You too Edward." I say closing my locker I smile at him then walk to history. Maybe Forks won't be that bad, I hope I didn't jix it. I walked in history to see Rosalie and Jasper, I thought they were in grade 11?

"Hello you must me Isabella Swan, I'm ."

"Bella" I fake smile

"Well Bella why don't you got sit by Jasper Hale." she says pointing to Jasper.

"Hello, I'm Jasper," he says as I sit down

"I'm Bella Swan." I smirk as shock comes over his and Rosalie's face.

"Bella is that really you?" Rosalie asks

"Yeah it's really me" I smile

"I've missed you!" she says

"I've missed you too Rosalie"

"Rose, now"

"Okay I have missed you Rose"

"What about little old me" Jasper says

"You too Jazz"

The rest of the class all we did was talk. Then the bell rang ending everything.

"Later guys," I say going to my locker, then my phone rang in my pocket

"Hello?"

"_Bella! It's Anglea, Jake, Leah and Seth"_

"Hey guys whats up?"

_"Nothing, missing you!" _Jake yells into the phone

"I miss you guys too" I smile

"_Then get your ass back here!" _Leah calls in

"I wish Lala I wish," I sigh

"_Bells we got to go is yelling Later love you"_ Ang says hanging up

"Bye" I say into a silent phone.

"Hey Bella" the god like voice says

"Oh, hi Edward" I say frowning

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing missing my friends" I say grabbing my Math book.

"Oh...want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?"

"Sorry can't I was already asked" I say smiling

"Okay see you later." he says walking away.

"Bye Edward..." I say walking away as well, why do I miss him? Like seriously I don't know him! Fuck Bella calm down. He is just a guy!

"Your Isabella Swan right?" Mr. Jenkins asked outside the history room

"Y-yeah" I say

"Let me sign your sheet then you can sit by ." he says pointing to Emmett. Again I thought he was in grade 11. I smiled and sat down next to him.

"Hey Belly boo." he says looking up front

"You remember me Emmy?" I ask

"Yeah of course." he smiled

"I have missed you,"

"I haven't."

"Why?"

"Because I knew you couldn't stay away," He turned and winked at me "Cause Emmett sexy"

"Really 'Emmett Sexy'?"

"Yeah," he says

"Whatever" I say turning back to the teacher.

Then the bell rang it's loud sound.

"Let's go," Emmett says

"Alice's asked me to sit with you guys," I smile getting up from my seat

"So, you would be sitting with us anyway," he says grabbing my hand and pulling me to my locker.

"Em?"

"Yeah"

"Does Jessica, Lauren and Tanya still go here?"

"Yeah" he frowns

"Oh..."

"Don't worry Tanya got kicked out when she did, uh that to you."

"Then how is she back?"

"Daddy."

"Ah..."I say opening the locker and putting the book in.

"Let's go Belly." Emmett smiles

"Coming!" I say closing the locker and walking toward the lunch room. We got our lunch, and walked towards the table.

"Hey Bella!" Jasper, Rosalie and Alice greeted me

"Hey!" I smiled

"What about me. 'Emmett Sexy'" Emmett smiles

"Uh...sure." Alice and Jasper say. But Rose just smiles.

"So...Bella how is your first day?" Alice asks

"Well I have you in my English, Rose and Jasper in my History and Emmett in my Math...GREAT!" I smiled "Oh and I thought you guys were in grade 11"

"Yeah we all failed to be with Alice." Emmett says

"Did you meet any cute boys yet?" Rose asks

"One, he is my locker mate." I blush

"Really? What's his name." Alice asks

"Edward Cullen." I blush deeper, the look up they were all trying to hold there laughs in. "What?"

"He is my twin brother!" Alice smiles

"Yeah, I wondered that." I whisper

"He is over there with his ugly girlfriend." Rose says pointing to a table with 6 people. I saw Edward, and three people I didn't want to see, Tanya, Jessica and Lauren. Tanya's sisters were there too, Irina, and Kate.

"Which one is his girlfriend, please do not say Tanya." I say threw my teeth

"Tanya," Jasper whispered

"BITCH!" I whisper-yell

"Bella you swear?" Emmett asks

"Yeah and drink." I smile

"HELL YA PARTY BELLA!" Emmett yells too loud, making everyone look at me, even Tanya and Edward. Edward smiles at me and waves, Tanya glares at me.

"Uh oh Bitch of the west is coming over." Alice says making me look up to see Tanya walking over

"Hi Bella" Tanya smiles

"What the hell do you want!" Rose snaps

"To talk to Bella." Tanya says

"To bad I don't talk to sluts" I snap getting a giggle from Rose and Alice.

"Slut?" Tanya questions

"Look at what your wearing! A crop top and short shorts! Why don't you wear a sign saying 'please fuck me, but you might get a STD'" I yell. Again laughing coming from my table and Edward?

"Okay look Swan, your still a ugly piece of shit. What I did to you was only the start, watch your back." Tanya says walking back and wrapping Edward's arm around her.

"Wow Bella your different." Jasper says

"Yeah I'm not a wuss anymore." I say looking at my food

"You never were." Alice says getting a 'yeah' from Rose, Emmett and Jasper.

"I got to go to class, later." I say getting up and dumping my food then leaving the lunch room.

Calm down Bella, rememeber deep breaths. I think to myself at my locker.

"Hi Bella." Edward says behind me

"Shouldn't you be with the bitch." I snap turning toward my locker.

"That was mean what she did to you, back then and what she said to you now." Edward says opening his locker.

"Thanks for the reality check." I say walking off to the bathroom to calm down. Deep breaths. Then my phone went off. _Renee_ flashed on the screen.

"What!" I anwsered it

"_Hey Bella how's it going hunny?_" Renee's voice came threw the phone

"You send me to Forks and I get a 'how's it going hunny' FUCK YOU RENEE!"

"_You will call me your mother and treat me like so!" _

"Big talk from someone who can't touch me and I can hang up. Like now" I say hanging up. "Bitch. Hoe. Slut. Ass." I scream

"Bella?" Alice's voice cames in threw the door

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? I could hear you yelling and Edward told me that you were in here." she says

"Oh yeah my mom called and it's okay but I don't want to be late," I say when the bell rings

"Want to come to my house tomorrow for a sleepover?" Alice asks outside the bathroom

"Sure," I smile walking toward Biology

I walked in and the teacher met me at the door, he signed my sheet and sent me to sit in a empty desk. Just then Tanya and Edward came in the class hand in hand. PUCK MODE. Edward walked towards me and sat next to me.

"Hello Bella." he says

"Hello -a-slut,"

"You're a bitch." he whispers

"Thanks and you have a slut as a girlfriend."

"Whatever, I don't want to be dating her anyway."

"Then why do you?" I ask looking into his eyes

"Because she is physo." he says

"Then I don't know, break up with her." I whisper

"Yeah and get my balls cut off." he laughs

"Then break up with her in public, she can't hurt you."

"Yeah I will after class. Today." he says turning back to his notes.

"But why date her in the first place?" I ask

"I liked her till today."

"Why today?"

"I saw a girl with beautiful brown eyes" he says looking into my eyes

"Eyes front Mr. Cullen you too Miss. Swan." Mr. Banner says

"Yes sir," Edward says turning towards the borad

Then the bell rang...

"Bella I'm sorry if I said something to make you mad," Edward says at our lockers

"No, but your girlfriend did," I smile

"You have a beautiful smile," he says touching my cheek

"Bye Edward," I say turning towards the gym.

"Bella wait!" he calls behind me, but I keep walking. This can't happen, not here, not again. I have had one boyfriend and it didn't end well. James McCarthy was his name. He used to hit me when ever we were alone, and always got me drugged up. He also almost killed me...

FlashBack.

"James, what are you doing?" I ask him

"Bella shut up, hold still." he says trying to tie my hands together with ducktape.

"W-what are you doing?" I scream as he takes my pants off then tape my legs to the bed post.

"Shh! Before Phil and Renee hear you!" he whisper-yells

"STOP!" I scream, but he puts tape on my mouth

"Now Bella stop or I will kill you." he threatens

"mmmmMMMMM!" I scream againest the tape. James slapped me across the face, then riped my underwear off.

"Aww little Bella not wet yet? we will have to change that!" he says touching me down there.

"MmmmmMMMMM!" I scream

"You like it don't you," he says putting fingers in me. I tryed kick but he taped my feet well. "Come on Bella you know you like it, stop fighting. If you didn't say No to me some many times this would have gone better." he says pulling his pants down. I looked way. "LOOK BELLA!" he whisper-yelled at me then pulled my face to his. He riped the tape off and stuck his dick in my mouth sliding in and out.

"Ahh Bella your going to make me cum!" he whispered in my ear then he did cum, taking his dick out of my mouth then putting a gag in it. He lined his dick with my entrance and put it in me by force. IT hurts, was all I could think. "Don't worry Bella I can make you cum." he repeated over and over. When he couldn't he stopped and got a knife out. I knew from past memories what he was going to do. He cut me! Down there and on my arms. I almost bled to death. He left me to die, when my mom came up to tell me dinner was ready she found me. She called 911 right away. That was the first time I ever cryed in front of my mother, besides when I was a baby.

End of flashback.

"Bella are you okay?" Rose asks me after gym.

"Fine why?"

"You seem out of it."

"No thinking of stuff, see you tomorrow!" I say getting on my bike and driving home. That wasn't so bad, but the whole Edward, Tanya drama. I wonder if he broke up with her. Bella your only going to get hurt again! I parked my bike in the drive way and walked inside. I dropped my backpack in my room and ran downstairs to the living room. What to do, what to do. I check my phone 6 miss texts? 2 missed calls?

**Texts:**

_Bella, how was your first day?-Ang_

_Hope your having a gr8 day, miss you lots-Jakey Boo_

_Bella its sucks here without you-L_

_I miss you!-Sethy_

**Calls:**

_Renee_

_Charlie_

Great parent...I called Charlie and waited.

"_Hello?_" he answers

"Hey dad you called?"

"_Yeah, I'm going to a meeting in Seattle this weekend so I won't be home till Monday morning, I got all my stuff already so don't worry about making dinner for me._"

"Oh okay, hey can I stay at Alice's tomorrow night?"

"_Alice Cullen?_"

"Yeah with Rosalie Hale."

"_Are her brothers going to be home?_"

"They both have girlfriends," I say sadly "And I'm not ready for dating since James," (He knows)

"_Good choice, and yeah you can as long as it's okay with Esme and Carlisle,_"

"Okay bye dad see you monday love you,"

"_Love you to Bells_" he says hanging up.

"I think Alice's home number is the same, what time is it?" I ask myself looking at the clock, 5:04? I dailed Alice's number and waited.

"_Hello?_" a males voice came on, I think it was Emmett

"Is Alice there?"

"_Yeah one sec." _he says

"_Hello?"_ Alice voice rang threw the phone

"Hey Alice it's Bella,"

"_Hi Bella! Hows it going?_"

"Good, hey about tomorrow night, my dad said it's okay if it's okay with your parent,"

"_Great! It is okay with them, because there going out and stuff. So you me and Rose are having a sleepover with Jasper, Emmett and Edward._" She says talking a mile a min,

"Alice, slow down," I laugh

"_Sorry, I got to go Jaspers taking me out for dinner, later._" she says hanging up. I wish I had a boyfriend like Rose's and Alice's. I always get the losers.

I put my phone in my pocket and walked up to my room, I'll eat later. I laid down on my bed when my phone rang in my pocket, I got a text.

_Hey Bella it's Edward-E_

_How did you get my number?-B_

_Alice.-E_

_Ohk?-B_

_Sup?-E _(Sup- What's up)

_Nothing wbu?-B _(Wbu- What about you)

_Fighting with Tanya-E _**Uh oh**

_Fun stuff, about what?-B_

_Breaking up-E _**hahaha bitch is getting owned**

_What is she saying-B_

_That she loves me lol-E _(Lol- Laugh out loud)

_Fun-B_

_Have you ever had a bf?-E _(Bf- boyfriend)

_Once-B_

_Didn't end well?-E_

_Nope, bad break up-B_

_That sucks-E_

_Yeah ttyl bye-B _(Ttyl- talk to you later)

_Bye Bella see you tomorrow-E_

This was too weird, I just met Edward and I wanted him to be mine. I have to stop talking to him and looking at him, which is going to be hard. We are locker mates, sit together in Biology, and I'm friends with his sister. "SHIT!" I scream. I can't feel like this!

"This can't happen, this can't happen!" I scream to no one. My stomach began to get hungry so I called the pizza place and ordered a small pizza. I couldn't cook tonight, I have TOO much on my mind. I waited for the pizza and turned on the TV. It was Twilight, like some on who would fall in love with a vampire?

**Half an hour later**

DING DONG!

I turned off the tv and anwsered the door, to be greeted by Edward Cullen with a pizza.

"That will be 10.95" he says looking down, not knowing it is me.

"Here your go," I say giving him the money as he looks up.

"Bella?"

"Hi." I say taking the pizza from him.

"Have a good night Bella." he whispers then walks away. UGH! Oh of course he would be the fucking pizza guy. I walked into the living room and placed the pizza on the coffee table, I then went into the kitchen and got a can of beer that Charile had in there. He won't care, I hope. I took that into the living room and laid on the couch with a slice of pizza. I turned the TV on but this time Case 39 was on. Weird movie, but it makes me sleepy. I was about to dose off when my phone started ringing. _James_ flashed on the screen. He never calls me, I think walking up to my room with the phone in hand. I lay on my bed and anwser it.

"Hello?" I call into the phone

"_Bella, baby I am SO sorry for what I did to you 3 months ago. I wasn't myself, please i'm telling the truth. I love you!"_ James whispers into the phone

"GO FUCK VICTORIA AGAIN!" I yell hanging up. I got up from my bed and put on old sweats and a old shirt and fell asleep.

**The next morning!**

_Baby tell me where'd you ever learn_

_To fight without sayin' a word_

_Then waltz back into my life_

_Like it's all gonna be alright_

_Don't you know how much it hurts_

_When we don't talk _

_When we don't touch_

_When it doesn't fell like we're even in love_

_It matters to me_

_When I don't know what to say_

_Don't know what to do_

_Don't know if it really even matters to you_

_How can I make you see_

_It matters to me_

_Maybe I still don't understand_

_The distance between a woman and a man_

_So tell me how far it is_

_And how you can love like this_

_'Cause I'm not sure I can_

_When we don't talk _

_When we don't touch_

_When it doesn't fell like we're even in love_

_It matters to me_

_When I don't know what to say_

_Don't know what to do_

_Don't know if it really even matters to you_

_How can I make you see_

_It matters to me_

My phone started to ring, telling me it was 7:30am. Wonderful, I think growling then rolling out of bed and walking into my bathroom. Turning the shower head to the way I like it, I peeled off my clothes and stepped in the spray. "This feels good." I moan when the hot water hit my back. I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo, and washed my body with my Feeshia body wash. The water turned cold and I stepped out. Friday...thank god! I wrapped a towl around me and walked into my room to find my dad?

"Hi dad?" I say

"Look Bells I know you need to get dressed for school but I just wanted to say that I need to leave to New york only for a week, Esme and Carlisle said it was okay for you to say there or Alice to say here." Charile explains

"I will say over there, maybe. Let's see how tonight goes." I smile

"Okay bye Bells" he says walking out

"Dad wait,"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you going?"

"Do you remember Sue Clearwater?"

"Yeah Harry's ex-wife. She is also Seth and Leahs mom,"

"Yeah well I'm kind of dating her, and her sister is getting married so were going to New York."

"If you two get married that means Leah, Seth and I will be brother and sisters!" I smile

"Yup, see you later Bells" he says leaving

"Bye Daddy!" I wave, I was even shocked at what I called Charile. Whatever, I think looking into my closet. I still had 50 mins to get to school so I turned on my I-pod. Bring me to live by:Evanescence rang threw the speakers. I started to sing along.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb

Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold

until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

before I come undone

(Save me)

save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without

you can't just leave me

breathe into me and make me real

bring me to life

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

before I come undone

(Save me)

save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch

Without your love, darling

only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see

kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

got to open my eyes to everything

Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul

don't let me die here

there must be something more

bring me to life

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

before I come undone

(Save me)

save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)

I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside

(Bring me to life)

I love the song, It always made me feel better back home. Home...this was home now and it didn't feel like it. My Immortal by: Evanescence came on I sang that too.

I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave

Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light

Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me, me, me

I picked out a black mini skirt and a black tank top. I added black flats with it.


End file.
